SSV Exile
"Easily one of the better starships in our galaxy, the last thing you could possibly want is to have this ship coming after you" : --Captain John McAllister, Commanding Officer The SSV Exile is a large Echo-Class Cruiser for the Systems Alliance. It is the first of its kind. The ship has been commanded by Captain John McAllister since its commission. Mission The Exile's primary mission is the defense of the human homeworld, Earth, and all of its interests. The Exile also runs patrols through areas that are highly dangerous. It was built to be able to survive almost anything. Do to the dangerous nature of the ship's mission, its crew is hand picked by the ship's captain. It is also used to experiment with new weapons and defenses that are designed by the Systems Alliance. Layout Bridge The bridge consists of several sections: the Helmsman Station, the Captain's Systems, the Main Systems, the Trenches, and the Combat Information Center. The Helmsman's Station is the area located in the front of the bridge where the pilots sit, and contains the pilot's terminals and control consoles. The Captain's Systems are terminals that provide the ships captain with information about the ship and its current condition, though this is rarely used as the captain gets the information directly from crew members rather than having to continuously check the terminal. The Captain's Systems also include a large 6'-by6' tactical map for use by the commanding officer to plan movements and actions of allied ships. The Main Systems are the terminals and consoles for the more important systems, including the Romeo Weapons System, The Kilo Weapons System, The Navigator's Terminal, the Primary Weapons Operators, and the Communications Operator. The Trenches (actually part of the CIC) are the lowered areas that line the sides of the bridge (similar to the Normandy's) that contain a large number of terminals for the additional gun crewmen, Navigators, and CIC workers. There is a small staircase at either end of the trenches, but the trenches are shallow enough that they can be jumped into and climbed out of. The Combat Information Center, or CIC for short, is similar to that of the Normandy; a large Galaxy Map surrounded by terminals used by the CIC crew, manned and equipped to collect, present, manage, evaluate and disseminate information for the use of the commanding officer of the ship. Armament Other than the standard armament of weaponry, The Exile is equipped with high-tech missile systems. They include the Romeo System, and the Kilo System. The Romeo System consists of five different sizes of missiles, which are used in conjunction with an advanced computer system on the ship that can analyze a target and, in the blink of an eye, select the best missile type and plot multiple trajectories for as many missiles as the gunner wants to fire. The system is fast enough that the only thing that can slow it down from destroying a target instantly is the gunner's reaction time to authorize the shot, and the flight time of the missile. The Kilo System is designed to disable a hostile ship's systems without having to destroy the ship itself. It can target almost any specific part of a ship; engines, turrets, etc. Then it can run trajectories that would allow the missiles to hit their targets with minimal interferance from the target's missile defense systems. Notable Crew *Captain John McAllister -Commanding Officer (CO) *Commander Jack Walker - Executive Officer (XO) *Flight Lieutenant Leon Scott - Chief Helmsman *Navigator Ryan Carter - Chief Navigator *Doctor Paul Taylor - Chief Medical Officer (CMO) *Engineer Richard Lewis - Chief Engineer (CHENG) *Lieutenant Keith Richards - Marine Detail Commander *Gunnery Chief Ray Turner - Marine Chief Munitions Officer *Sergeant Christopher Reed - Marine *Corporal Evan Parker - Marine *Sergeant Greg Gray - Marine *Corporal Steven Wright - Marine *Private Joshua Howard - Marine *Private Samuel Watson - Marine Additional * 14 Bridge crew (3 Female) * 15 CIC Officers (2 Female) * 22 Command Deck Technicians (7 Female) * 114 Marines (3 platoons + Staff) * 38 Engineers (9 Female) * 4 Requisitions Officers (2 Female) Images File:Exile award.jpg|The three different badges issued for service on the Exile File:8-Badge System.jpg|The different badges indicating position and job on the Exile File:Esymbol.jpg|The symbol of the SSV Exile Working on More >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 23:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC)